


Sleep It Off

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Drunkenness, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets drunk very easily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep It Off

Han sighed as he pulled Luke out of his chair, wrapping his arm around his shoulders to ensure the other wouldn’t lose his balance. “Chewie, make sure nobody follows after us, okay?” he asked. He nodded a little when the Wookie gave a growl in approval, gently leading Luke out of the cantina.

“Huh? Han?” Luke asked, blinking as he looked around, walking only because Han refused to let him do anything else. “Where..?”

“We’re headed back to the Falcon, buddy.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re wasted.”

“M'not!”

“Yeah, you are.” Han couldn’t help but smile when he saw the way Luke pouted, pursing his lips together as he narrowed his eyes at him. “Luke, you’re wrecked. How much did you have to drink?”

“Only like…four.”

“Four what?”

Luke hesitated a moment, looking down at his fumbling feet. Eventually he looked back up, shrugging his shoulders. “Bottles,” he confessed.

“There we go,” Han laughed. “Lemme guess…drinking doesn’t come easy to you, does it?”

“Alcohol isn’t really…isn’t really something we had…”

“I thought so.”

“M'not dumb,” Luke mumbled, bristling a little at the idea of someone thinking that about him.

“I didn’t say you were,” Han promised. “I’d never think you were dumb, buddy.”

Luke nodded as they climbed the ramp back onto the Millennium Falcon. “Thank you, Han.”

Han smiled, kissing Luke on the temple as he led him to his bunk to sleep off the alcohol. “No problem, buddy.”


End file.
